A New Team Goes On An Adventure!
It was a bright, sunny day in Konohagakure, fairly cool as Autumn began to make its mark. Out in the forests was a well known member of Konoha. Her name was Fukitsu Uchiha, a former member of Konoha's ANBU. Considered one of the best, she spends some of her spare time at the village keeping tabs on the group, making sure it's still in tip top shape like it was the day she was recruited. At forty seven years of age, she had long retired from the organization to embark on new things while she still had the time to do so. Despite her age, she was still as active as she was when she was in her twenties and continues to stay active. From there, she made her way into the village, noting how much it has changed since she was last there. The last time she was in Konoha, she was twenty six years old, but a lot of the veterans there recognized her, especially some of the former ANBU members and she waved to each of them as she made her way through. " FUKITSU UCHIHA, COME TO THE HOKAGES OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. Fukitsu came to the Hokage as as soon as possible. We have a Genin team that needs a sensei. Are you up for it? "Perhaps. But you know in my forties I might not be as spry as I once was in my youth. Who's the team I'll be teaching?" Fukitsu asked. She had always trained new members when she was in the ANBU, but never trained anyone out of it. As such, training would probably have to be less stringent on them than on the Anbu. " Yun Nara, Makami Naru, and Yosuke Narukami. your mission is to teach them survival skills, taijutsu, genjutsu, etc. and your first mission is your choice. "I might have something. Kind of old school, but I'm sure they'll get the hang of it. Tell them to meet me in the forests in about an hour." As Fukitsu bowed to the Hokage, she made her way out of the office, treading towards the forest, awaiting her students. As she waited, she sat down in the grass, preparing her meditation. Always looking for ways to keep her mood calm, she turns to meditation for that, finding its restorative properties to be very beneficial. " Im here! Yun arrived in a second, falling from a tree. Though she wasn't up to speed with who each of the members were, she could tell by looking at them who was who thanks to her Sharingan's impeccable reading abilities. From an instant, she can read through virtually anyone, see their personality, their nature affinity, everything. "Yun Nara. Specializes in Lava Release, hard worker ever since your father was killed. Though you tend to push yourself too hard sometimes. You've got to learn to control that. Self control is one of the greatest keys to success. I've learned that through decades of training. All that's left now is Makami and Yosuke." " Fukitsu remembered the Hokages words. Look after Yun. it was hard for him to come with his fathers death. Makami and Yosuke were walking in the forest looking for their teacher. There you guys are! Lets go. They boarded a boat. As Fukitsu made her way into the boat, she made herself comfortable near the end. "There's a forest not too far from here where our training can begin. It's old, been around even before Konohagakure was built. It served as a meditation ground for centuries. That's where we'll go." Grabbing the two rows, Fukitsu began to row the boat towards their destination. "Hashirama used to meditate there all the time before the building of Konohagakure and his ascension to Hokage. Legends say it was the place he gained his Sage energy from." " As soon as they got to the forest, What are we gonna do first!!! Fukitsu smirked. " Calm down, kids. What are we going to do first? Hmm. I think I know." Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out three bells, each with a unique chime. "You are to grab these bells from me. It's old school, but an effective way of determining one's abilities. I will make it as difficult as possible by using most of my repertoire to make it harder for you to grab them. Now, let us begin." Finishing her sentence, she vanished while also thinning down her chakra signature, a unique trait of her branch of Uchiha, learned from generations of family members who did everything to avoid being caught up in a war. Yun found Fukitsu almost in 15 seconds using Mark of the Demon. Yun had a plan, Distract Fukitsu so he can take the bells. Yun fought Fukitsu hoping to reach the bells. In that moment, Fukitsu detected Yun's strategy, the combat sector of her mind being kicked into full gear. She's seen this tactic countless times and was nothing new in her mental records; A means of distraction to lure her into an opening, in this case it was an opening for her bells. But she was having none of it. Activating her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, a final gift from her sister before her death, she used the power of her Susanoo's legs to propel herself out of the way, her speed almost second to none. In that instance, she was gone, but also knew Yun would follow her, so she prepped herself for future confrontation. "He's using a cursed seal. That would explain how he found me. He better be aware of the consequences that follow, though. Such usage of a seal as dangerous as that does not go unpunished." In that moment, she stopped, noticing Yun straight behind her. Engaging her full clad Susanoo, the entire world around her was in slow motion, but she was not. In that instant, she ran up in front of Yun and disengaged her Susanoo. In Yun's eyes, it would have looked like she teleported in front of him at the blink of an eye. In that moment, she threw a punch. The moment it connected, she was already gone, utilizing her Susanoo's physical enhancements to allow her to escape deep into the forest once more.